The Sharpay No One Knows
by Haloxoxo
Summary: Sharpay Evans is not rich instead she only dreams of being rich. She is a geek at her school and a social outcast but she hooks up with Troy Bolton a popular. Things don't work out so she changes herself, what will Troy think? Troypay story. RatedT.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n my first Troypay story please review for some helpful feed back or just some nice constructive comments. **

_I strut down the long narrow hallway; all eyes are on me but I stay calm and keeping walking down the hall like I'm on a runway. Just like I suspected I hear their mean little comments coming out of their mouths but I kept walking like nothing could ever destroy me. _

_"Watch out here comes the bitch" Chad snickered trying to get his basketball buddies to laugh and they did of course because they're a bunch of air heads. I walked over to my pink locker and started to grab my first hour books. _

_"Hey Shar, I just heard that we got the lead roles for the musical" Ryan cheered in my ear. _

_"Of course we did Ry, I mean were Evans and we never loose not to anyone" I said proudly. _

_"Except for the Gabriella and Troy incident" Kelsey snickered. _

_"What did you say" I said bitterly threatening her with my eyes to not mention my lost of being Troy Bolton's girlfriend. _

_"Nothing" Kelsey said scared for her life. I slammed my locker shut and began to walk to my first hour, but then I saw something that made me stop dead in my tracks. Gabriella Montez the school nerd making out with the hottie popular Troy Bolton. _

_"Troy Bolton will be mine" I screamed out loud accidentaly. _

Beep! Beep! Beep!!

I jerked my body wake from the sudden noise waking me up from my perfect dream on how my life should be. I trudged my way to my closet, I threw on my gray and blue striped tank top with a white zip up along with some short shorts. I hate the house I live in and the money my parents could have if they would just ugh I can't even think about it anymore because it makes me sick.

"Shar, breakfast is on the table" my mom said and then she kissed my forehead and ran out of the door to get to her crummy job on time; she works at a doctors office as a receptionist. She never followed her dreams and destroyed my dreams at the same time. I sat down at the table and munched down my breakfast; I grabbed my book bag and drove to school in my red pick truck. I sung into a parking space and did my makeup in the car and looked at my wavy carefree hair; I must say after finding out what my life could have been I haven't really tried to look stunning.

"Sharpay, come here" a voice shouted behind the bushes when I hoped out of the car; I walked over to the bushes nervous to who it could be.

"What do you want?" I asked bitchy; I hated her after she dumped me for them.

"I want to talk to you, I mean we haven't talked in months" she said innocently.

"Listen if you really want to talk to me then do it in the public because I'm not your little muse that you play with. Tay you left me to be popular and hang out with them after what they did; do you think I would forgive you like this?" I said cruelly.

"Shar, I'm trying to apologize and you know that I can't be seen with you or else I'll be a dork just like you" Taylor said trying to defend herself.

"Save it I don't need you; I'd rather be a complete loner than to be friends with you" I shouted really loud then I stomped out from behind the bush.

"Freak" Gabriella Montez snickered.

"Slut" I remarked.

"Troy-ah she is being mean to me" Montez said fake trying to sound innocent; I looked at Troy shaking my head.

"Babe she will never be like you because you are the only girl for me" his words pierced my ears; I ran into the school and eventually collapsed next to the piano in the theater.

I stopped myself from crying because crying shows that your weak and vulnerable. Well of course I'm vulnerable but definitely not weak; I sat down on the bench and my fingers began to glide over the keys. I was playing his song for him, the song he will never know about the song I dream all day and night about.

"Sorry about that, I just have to keep up with my apperances" he whispered into my ear, his voice was like biting into a piece of chocolate undeniably sweet.

"What song are you playing?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist; the sweet melody soon turned bitter when I hit the keys hard making a rough hard tone.

"I'm done, I can't do this anymore" I said furious.

"What? Why not?" he asked baffled.

"Because I love you" I said quietly.

"You know I love you too babe" he said innocently back but not convincing.

"No, you don't. I can't do this anymore because I need to finally do something for myself" I said firmly.

"What can I do to make you believe that I love you?" he said pleading for me not to go.

"Break up with Gabriella" I said confidently.

"No, you promised you would never make me choice between you two" Troy said disagreeing with me.

"I don't have to because you just chose her" I said and I was fighting the tears back.

"You know what? I'm done with you too; go back to being a pathetic little loser that no one cares about not even your own twin" Troy shouted at me, but it wasn't his voice that hurt me it was his words.

"You will regret this one day, mark my words BOLTON" I said harshly before running out of the auditorium.

I skipped school and went back to my house to start on a new Sharpay. First all I needed was a little phone call that can make all my dreams come true and one of my new dreams is to crush Troy Bolton.

**Please review to find out what's going to happen next in this juicy story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n I don't own any High School Musical Characters. **

**Sharpay's POV: **

I scrolled through my phone until I found the number I was looking for and I clicked on the call button.

"I never thought I would hear from you again" his voice spoke mysterious.

"I need a favor" I said stern, holding onto the little ground I have.

"What is it this time?" he asked impatient.

"I need you to send over some professionals so I can started on the job you always wanted me to do" I whispered low afraid my mom or brother would hear me.

"Now you're talking; I see you this weekend and then we start right away. Any questions?" he asked intrigued with my agreement.

"No, I want to leave today if that's possible" I said quickly before he could hang up the phone.

"What about school?" he asked.

"Call in saying I'm on vacation" I said coming up with the best excuse to excuse me from my classes without suspicion.

"I'll fax over your plane ticket oh and Shar you'll love it in New York" he said proudly.

"Thank you dad and I'm sure I will" I said with a grin on my face; we both hung up and I grabbed my plane ticket. I already had my suitcase packed and ready to go along with a note for my mom explaining where I was and then I was out the door ready for my new adventure. New York baby here I come!

**Troy's POV: **

I couldn't stop thinking about what I said to Sharpay and how badly we ended our good relationship. I mean we had a lot of ups and downs but in the end I knew she would always be waiting for me; unlike Gabby she wasn't annoying and always trying to make me sing with her. Actually now that I think about it I never heard Sharpay sing at all which is surprising because her twin brother Ryan is in all the musicals and never stops singing.

"Hey Troy the man, what's up?" Ryan asked as he saw me walking to my first hour.

"Nothing at all just going to English with Ms. Darbus" I said without a care in the world about going because I get to see my two lovely ladies-wait Sharpay and I are over oh well its not like she will ever dazzle me anyway.

"Dude, what's wrong with you?" he asked.

"Nothing why?" I said baffled by his statement.

"You seem depressed like you had your heart broken" he said serious.

"I break the hearts not the other way around" I said confidently before entering the classroom and taking my seat next to Gabby, right in front of Chad, left of Ryan, two seats in front of Taylor, and three desks away from Sharpay.

Ring!

"Good morning class, I see Miss Evans is gone" Ms. Darbus said beginning the class.

"The freak learned how to skip class and save us from looking at torture" Gabby snickered.

"Miss Montez, knock it off I don't think detention will find you funny" Ms. Darbus yelled at Gabby and gave her an hour detention after school. She went on to teach the lesson that no one but the nerds payed attention to; we're all wondering where Sharpay could be and why she left.

"I just got a text from my mom saying that Sharpay left suddenly to visit our dad in New York and she won't be back for two whole weeks" Ryan told us what he found out from the most reliable source.

"She should just live there and save us the trouble" Chad remarked.

"Who do we play today?" I asked changing the topic because honestly I felt sorry for Sharpay that she felt she needed to runaway because everyone here hates her.

"I don't know; know back to the freak" Chad said.

Bring on the rumors.

**Fast forward to two weeks; Troy and Sharpay's POV: **

East High welcomes you read the sign on near the entrance to the school. I had my top down to my brand spanking new pink convertible; all I can say is East High get ready for the new Ice Queen Miss Sharpay Evans. I parked in a reserved parking spot my dad bought for me in the dead front of the school's parking lot the closet parking space to the main entrance; I shifted the car into park and shut off the engine. I placed one foot out as I stepped out of my car; my new wardrobe is a lot better than my old one instead of shorts I have a skirt, instead of a tank-top I have an expensive cute pink top and instead of flip-flops I have stilettos, and to top it all of a pair of Gucci shades. My hair is now more tame but still was the curls and the blond hair but other than that I'm 100% a changed girl.

"Troy-ah!! Who is that girl? She needs to die" I heard Gabriella's annoying voice shouting from where the buses are.

"I don't know who she is but she is fine" Troy said proudly and I felt disgusted by just hearing his voice, so I walked to my first hour waiting for their shocked faces to see the new Sharpay Evans.

Ring! **Troy's POV: **

We all sat down in our usual spots; I looked over to Sharpay's old seat to find the girl Gabby is so jealous of sitting in her spot. I wanted to kick her out of the seat and say it was taken by somebody else, but I decided against it because that would draw unwanted attention onto myself.

"Miss Evans it's nice to see you have returned" Ms. Darbius said overjoyed.

"Thank you Ms. Darbus; can I go talk to coach Bolton about something really quickly I promise I'll come back as soon as I'm done" her voice sounded exactly like Sharpay's innocent voice when she wanted something she knew she couldn't have or get.

"Not alone you won't especially not after last time" she denied Sharpay for going alone.

"Mr. BOLTON, you can go with Miss Evans and make sure she doesn't fly off to New York this time" Ms. Darbus order me to go with Sharpay and to my surprise Sharpay didn't refuse or even try to get another student to go with her.

**What is going to happen when they are forced to be together? What business was Sharpay talking about with her father? All these questions will be answered next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n I don't own any High School Musical Characters. **

**Sharpay's POV: **

"So why did you leave? Was it because of me?" Troy asked.

"Why do you care? Answer my question first and maybe I'll answer yours" I said icy.

"I'm very curious person" Troy gloated.

"Curiousty never kills someone until they run into Sharpay Evans" I snickered.

"Okay then can I ask why you're gong to talk to my dad?" Troy asked a little less confident in getting an answer.

"I'm going to talk to him about basketball" I said serious; he laughed.

"You can't be serious; you and basketball oh I can't wait until I tell the guys about this one" he said while laughing hysterically.

"Excuse me, this doesn't concern you" I said bitchy before opening the door to the boys locker room, but Troy stood in my way.

"You can't go in there" he said shocked of what I was about to do.

"If Ms. Darbus can then why can't I?" I stated and he didn't say a word so I pushed him aside and walked confidently in the boys locker room. I reached coach Bolton's office and I walked right in.

"Miss Evans you aren't allowed to come in here" coach Bolton yelled.

"Ms. Darbus said I could" I lied.

"Oh so what do you need from me?" he asked nicely.

"When are tryouts for girls basketball?" I asked.

"They were yesterday but if you prove that you're good in gym today then you may be qualified to join the team" he said.

"Well thank you so much coach Bolton" I said innocently.

"You're welcome and Miss Evans stay out of the boys locker room" he said stern; I nodded and walked out. Troy was waiting outside of the boys locker room door patiently; I still have strong feelings for him but I need to crush him.

"See you at gym" I said just as the bell rang for hour two.

I walked over to the girls locker room and started to get changed for gym. Montez and Taylor are in my gym class and since I hate both of them, I'm stuck talking to Kelsey she isn't that bad but I know she secretly doesn't like me.

"I can't wait to see the freak injury self by tripping over her own feet" Gabriella snickered as we got ready to jump for ball.

Troy was on my team; he jumped for ball and tipped it back to me. I dribbled it down the half court we are playing and passed it to Zeke who was wide open, he shot the ball and made a three pointer. My team was undefeated and Troy and I we're the stars of course we did everything possible for threes to reverse layups. We finished and went back to the locker rooms to change; I was slightly disappointed because coach Bolton never called me over to tell me if I made the girls team or not. The bell rang and it was time for third hour theater oh boy this was going to be interesting since Ryan hasn't seen the new me. I sat down in my assigned seat and since our seating chart is alphabetical Ryan and I are forced to sit next to each other.

"Excuse me Miss but you're in my spot and no one sits in my spot" Ryan barked at me for sitting in his seat which I did on purpose to annoy him.

"PMS much?" I said in a bitchy icy tone.

"Shar?" he asked baffled.

"It's Sharpay to you only my friends and family can call me Shar" I said cruelly.

"I'm your brother" he said firmly.

"You never acted like much of my brother so therefore you're not my brother" I said coldly.

"No wonder why people are calling you the ice queen" he said.

"At least I'm not heartless to the ones I should care about" I said shooting back his poor respect for me compared to his respect for his so called "friends".

"Evans quit bickering and start on what is on the board" Ms. Darbus order and we did what she said. I had only one hour left could I really get through world history? Yes I can do this I'm not the same old pathetic Sharpay Evans I used to be. The bell rang for fourth hour and I strutted my way to my next class which is with Taylor, Chad, Montez, and Bolton. Just my luck I have to sit right in front of Bolton and Taylor while Chad and Montez sit in the way front; this was not going to be fun.

"Hey Sharpay" Bolton said greeting me with a lame high five.

"Uh Bolton I don't think so" I said rejecting his high five.

"What-" the teacher interrupted him and went on teaching the lesson we had twenty minutes to get done with our assignment; it only took me like a total of five minutes to get the worksheet done. Montez and Taylor switched seats so they could be by their precious disgusting boyfriends.

"Hey wildcat are you finished yet?" Montez asked in annoying voice I found it hilarious that she couldn't come up with a petname for Bolton other than wildcat and now everytime I hear that word I barf because her annoying little fake voice comes in my head.

"Uh yeah I'm done why?" Bolton asked confused well he didn't have much of a brain to work with anyway.

"Let me copy it" Montez said as she stole Bolton's worksheet and started to copy all of his answers.

"Oh Evans I meant to tell you that the girls basketball team list is up" Bolton whispered in my ear.

"And? I missed tryouts so why would I care" I hissed back.

"My dad put you on the team because of your performance today" he whispered back.

"I guess I have one hell of an impression" I said confidently.

"I guess you do" he said in a flirty voice.

"Here you go wildcat" Montez fake voice said giving Bolton his worksheet back. The bell rang and school was finally out but instead of going home I had to go to my first day of practice; someone pulled on my arm and dragged my to a corner.

"Bolton why are you touching me?" I asked furious and offended.

"Because I wanted to do this" Bolton said and I kept thinking please don't kiss me please don't kiss me. He grabbed his arms around my waist and twirled me around; I was laughing so hard because it was totally unexpected.

"What was that for?" I asked once he set me back down and removed his muscular arms-why am I thinking this ugh he removed his arms from my waist, jeez Sharpay control yourself.

"That was for not giving me a high five" he said proudly with a smile on his face.


	4. Torture

**A/n I don't own any High School Musical Characters. **

**Sharpay's POV: **

"You're smiling" he said devious.

"You caught me off guard" I gave my best excuse I could think of.

"Will you tell me why you changed?" he asked hopeful.

"No, now excuse me I have to get ready for practice something you should be doing" I replied coldly.

"I like this new you she is a flirt and a tease very sexy" he said flirty; I stomped off to the girls locker room.

No matter what I do he always seems to like it; I mean he is the main reason why I left to go change myself. I looked around to see who was on the girls basketball team and I was shocked who actually measured up to the standards like example A and B Montez and Taylor the chemistry geeks who think they rule the poppies "populars".

"The freak made the squad" Montez snickered.

"It's the Ice queen dumb ass and its a team not a squad this isn't cheer-leading so why don't you take you and your preppy friend out of the game before you get injured and break a nail" I said icy cold.

"Fine Ice queen let's see who has more game the boys basketball captain girlfriend or freak turned into a ice queen" she proposed a perfect opportunity to humiliate herself in front of the whole team.

"Deal, see you in the gym if you don't know it's the one with those big hoops hanging from the ceiling" I slapped her with one more diss before walking out of the locker room into the gym.

I looked around to see the boys varsity basketball team already warming up; I stood there confused if I had the wrong gym or something.

"Evans; where are the rest of your team!" Coach Bolton yelled from across the court.

"Still changing" I shouted back.

"Tell to hurry up and get out here so we can start warming up" he order and before I could go yell at those slow pokes they came walking out of the locker room into the gym finally. Coach Bolton blew his whistle and we all sprinted over to him as fast as we could well most of us did Taylor and Montez on the other hand took their sweet time getting over to the group.

"Since our boys team is a lot better than our girls team; we are assigning you girls to a group of boys who will help you out and show you some cool, strong moves" Coach Bolton announced.

"Now we have Evans, Montez, McKessie, Rivers, Learn with Bolton, Danforth, Baylor, and Cross etc." Coach read off his list.

"Now warm up doing layups while switching up with reverse layups as well" Bolton order our group to warm up for practice.

"I don't get how to do a layup Troy-ah; they're just too hard" Montez moaned.

"Please they are the easiest move to do in basketball so if you can't do a simple layup then why are you even here?" I said bitchy and assertive.

"Ladies stop bickering now Evans since you talk so much let's see if can actually do what you say" Danforth order.

"Fine pass me the ball" I said proudly.

He passed the ball lightly afraid I wouldn't be able to catch it; I caught it and ran with the ball dribbling the ball at the same time down to the middle of the court. I ran at an angle on the right side of the court and when I got to the right spot I took three steps before extending my body out. My elbow had an invisible string attached to my right knee; my right leg is bent while my left leg pushes off the floor to get the air I need to gently toss the ball onto the backboard and have it kiss the rim. I catch the ball after it drops out of the net I take another step forward do the same motion but toss the ball backwards. I hear the net swoosh and the ball hit the floor knowing I made my reverse layup; Danforth looks at me in disbelief while Bolton sits there with a smile on his face. I picked up the ball and whipped it back hard to Danforth, he caught it because he is obsessed with basketballs that when he doesn't have one in his hands he doesn't know what to do.

"There and don't toss me such a weak pass next time because I'm not a afraid to break a nail" I snickered.

"Troy-ah there is no way we are doing that" Montez complained about how difficult it would be for her and McKessie to try to attempt a layup.

"Sorry girls but you chose to be on the team so you have to do it now let's start with Taylor" Bolton said denying his poor pathetic girlfriend's wish.

Since I used to be best friends with McKessie I knew she already could do all this stuff; we did everything together. I guess she never told Montez or Danforth about her mad skills on the court because they stood there in surprise when they saw her doing her layups while I stood there amused to see how she was going to explain this one. We practiced for two hours and at the end of practice the boys got to choose a game we would all get to play, but Coach Bolton had to wreck our fun when he told us because of our (Montez) poor performance we would finish practice with ladder. Ladder is a drill where you start at one and someone goes up to the free-throw line and shoots a free-throw if they miss you have to run down to the other side of the court all of us and if they make it you go onto the next person and they start at two until you work your way up to five and once you hit five you go back down to one. Of course we had had to run almost every single time because of our terrible teammates couldn't even make one free-throw. Once practice was over I was beat; we all stammered back into the locker rooms to change.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n I don't own any High School Musical Characters. **

**Sharpay's POV: **

After us girls all got done changing we decided to rest awhile instead of heading out of the door and possibly collapsing due to exhaustion who ever said basketball is not a tough sport have never done ladder in their life I mean killers are painful but ladder sure beats killers any day.

"That was torture!" Montez moaned.

"If you can't take the pain then why are you here?" I stabbed at her.

"I'm here because all my boyfriend ever talks about is stupid basketball" she said frustrated not paying attention to the words she just said.

"Basketball will beat chemistry any day" McKessie hissed at her.

"Speaking of keeping secrets why did you never tell you played this uh-sport" Montez said carefully choosing the right words to say this time.

"Well I'm leaving because you girls fight over the stupidest things" I sighed then I walked over to the door but- oh no this can not be happening!

"Aren't you leaving?" asked McKessie confused why I was still standing here.

"The door won't open!" I cried.

"You're kidding me right?" Montez asked.

"Does this look like something I would kid about being stuck in a room with you and McKessie?" I said icy and shot her a death glare. All our teammates rushed to the door and started pounding on it saying 'let us out!' or 'this isn't funny' while I sat there with a smirk on my face.

"Why are you so happy?" McKessie asked nicely.

"I just outwitted Coach Bolton" I said with a smirk then I charged over to the door that leads to the gym.

With one little push it swung open but what I heard was not expected.

"Ow, Troy you should have locked this door too" Danforth complained holding his eye.

"You can still have your fun but I want to join" I said devious.

"What's your plan?" Bolton asked with a wicked smirk.

"I grab the other girls and just leave Montez in there by herself but we won't lock this door because she would never think this would lead her out" I whispered my devilish plan.

"Let's do this!" Zeke whispered; I nodded and headed back into the locker room.

"McKessie grab your stuff and head out that door; I'll explain later" I whispered into McKessie ear; she just nodded and did what I said. I told the other girls all but Montez and we all headed out of the locker room leaving poor whining Montez all by herself.

"Chad you should have saw your face when Sharpay did he layup it was priceless" Taylor said while laughing; all of us are sitting in a circle talking about practice and how brutal it was.

"I was definitley surprised she could do such a thing" Chad said complimenting me a little.

"That's not all she can do" Bolton commented butting into the conversation.

"Oh really what else can she do? Sharpay I want to say I'm sorry for how I used to treat you and everything I shouldn't have judged you before getting to know you" Chad said kindly.

"I forgive you and yes Bolton what else can I do?" I said in my sweet old voice that disappeared the day I left.

"You can sing, dance, play basketball, act, and you're not willing to give up without a fight" Bolton said confident in all his answers.

"Aw thanks but the last one was more of a compliment than an ability" I stated the obvious.

"I know Evans" he said; most of the group left but Taylor, Chad, Bolton, and I are the only ones left. I stood up and began to walk over to the girls locker room when Bolton grabbed my arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"To get Montez it has been an hour since she has been in there and I don't feel like waiting for her any longer" I said.

"Oh no you don't" he said as he tugged on my arm hard making me fall on top of him.

He wrapped his arms around my upper stomach and just held me there and I hate to admit this but it felt like old times. He started to stroke my dangling hair and we didn't even realize that Chad and Taylor left until-

"Troy-ah! What do you think you're doing?" Montez screamed.

I ripped Bolton's hands off of me and jumped off of him but Montez looked like she was going to kill me right then and there.

"Gabriella it isn't what it looks like" Bolton said trying to defend his actions.

"Then what is it Troy?" she asked furious.

"I love you and Sharpay fell just when you opened the door and saw us; now listen I would never want to loose you because of a silly misunderstanding" Bolton's words shattered my heart.

"It's okay I forgive and I'm sorry for overreacting" she said in her little sweet annoying voice.

"Wait for me in the car I will be right there; I just want to straighten Sharpay out" he said.

"Okay wildcat see you there and bye slut" Montez said before leaving and now it is just me and Troy in an empty gym.

"Bolton do me a favor next time you see me don't talk to me, don't look at me, don't say anything about me because I'm done with you and your good damn games" I order.

"Come on Shar you know I was just acting like I meant those things so Gabriella will never find out about us" he said innocently.

"It's Sharpay to you and another thing I will not be your personal whore anymore" I said coldly.

"You can't do this to me again I might get dumped once but not twice by the same girl" he yelled frustrated.

"Goodbye Bolton" I said ice cold then I sauntered out of the gym and headed to my car.

As I turned on the engine a tear ran down my face and landed on the steering wheel and with that I am done with Bolton and his mind games.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n I don't own any High School Musical Characters. **

**Sharpay's POV: **

I woke up to a new day may be today will be better than the last two years. I threw on my Ralph Lauren Rossie belted silk dress in a Victoria pink and slid on my Jimmy Choo black high heels; I walked into my bathroom and curled my hair into perfect ringlets. I put on my MAC makeup then I walked over to my wall hanging pink mirror spun around a few times. I stopped twirling around when I finally knew that this is the best I can do and sometimes your best is really good.

"Sharpay can I get a ride to school with you?" Ryan asked desperate to sit in my pink convertible.

"I am not a limo driver so I have to say no" I said stabbed.

"Come on please you are the buzz of the school and I always have to be around the biggest celebrity of East View" Ryan said begging.

"Actually Ry, you and I can be one hell of a team so hop in the car" I said devious because I had a master plan to destroy him.

"Thanks Shar I owe you one" he said nicely then he ran out to the car.

"Having my revenge on you is good enough for me" I said evilly then I sauntered out to the car and sped off to school.

Of course everybody had their eyes on me along with Ryan but who cares about him. We made our way over to my locker; I caught a glimpse of Bolton holding onto Montez disgustingly. I grabbed my books did a quick makeup check along with a teeth check to make sure nothing is in my teeth; I slammed my locker snapped my fingers and walked in the direction Bolton along with his friends are standing. Bolton's mouth hung open when he saw me approaching.

"Flies are going to get in your mouth if you keep letting it hang like that" I said icy as I tugged on his jaw teasing him. He closed his mouth and I slapped his cheek lightly.

"That's better; Ry let's get out of here now Montez is about to explode into a massive explosion labeled jealousy" I stabbed; Ryan nodded and we walked into our first hour.

Drama class and today we have to sing a song that means something to us; I skim my Ipod touch and land on the perfect song.

"Who wants to go first?" asked Ms. Darbus; the whole class moaned.

"I will" I said confidently raising my hand; she nodded.

I walked up on the miniature size stage that is in the front of the class room; I grabbed the microphone and cleared my throat.

"I'm going to sing Cold As You by Taylor Swift" I said flawless not nervous what so ever because I know I can sing and I know that I am very good at it too.

A/n I do not own this all rights go to Taylor Swift.

_You have a way of coming easily to me  
And when you take, you take the very best of me  
So I start a fight cause I need to feel something  
And you do what you want cause I'm not what you wanted_

Oh what a shame, what a rainy ending given to a perfect day  
Just walk away, no use defending words that you will never say  
And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through  
I've never been anywhere cold as you

I finished the song strong and the whole time I stared Bolton down making him know I choose that song for him.

"Great job Miss Evans very well done!" Ms. Darbus said ecstatic.

"Thanks" I said happily.

"Ms. Darbus I want to go next" Montez whined; she was granted her dying plea.

"I'm going to make you like a rookie" Montez said smug when she walked by my desk.

"What are you going to sing No Daddy? Because you obviously don't have one" I stabbed at her; she gave me a death glare but it was too weak for me to be scared.

"I'm going to sing Listen by Beyonce" Montez said nervous.

"This ought be good" I remarked because I know Montez cannot keep her voice in control when she gets to the high notes.

I do not own these lyrics all rights go to Beyonce.

_Listen to the song here in my heart  
A melody I start but can't complete  
Listen to the sound from deep within  
It's only beginning to find release_

Oh, the time has come for my dreams to be heard  
They will not be pushed aside and turned  
Into your own all 'cause you won't

She finished the song while the rest of us checked if we could still hear. I was right she was so pitchy and scratchy; I don't think my hearing will ever be the same.

RING!

I headed out of the class; Ryan following right behind me may be he could be useful.

"Shar! Oh hey Ryan um what is he doing with you?" Taylor asked dazed I would allow Ryan anywhere near me.

"Uh Ry I'm thirsty go bring me a some spring fresh water in a glass with a straw and a slice of lemon on the side of the glass" I order and of course he obeyed.

"What was that all about?" Taylor asked.

"I had to get rid of him so I can tell you that I am using him for my personal gain plus I want my revenge on him" I told her everything she missed.

"Wow Shar get plan; you're so evil and I love it" Taylor exclaimed.

"I have to go to class but see you at lunch that is when my plan is going down" I said sad when I looked at the time.

"What's your plan?" Taylor asked dying to know.

"You'll see at lunch bye Tay" I said devious.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! I'm back sorry for the long wait I have been so busy with my other stories and I forgot about this one also I was on vacations. But I'm here now so read and enjoy!**

**I don't own HSM or any of the original characters **

**xoxoHalo**

**

* * *

**

**Sharpay POV: **

As I was walking to my next class I was stopped by Ryan with my specifically order water.

"Here is your water" he said out of breath.

"Uh thanks Ry well I got to get to class so um I don't have time to drink it" I said taking the water from him.

"I'll have it" he said tiredly.

I threw the water into a random plant in the hallway that is probably fake but whatever.

"Oops sorry" I said innocently then I sauntered off to my next class.

I quickly fell asleep to Ms. Walker talking about the French Revolution and blah-blah; luckily I managed to wake up right before the lunch bell was going to ring. I redid my makeup and stretched my arms out then the bell rang and I walked to lunch. Usually I walked to lunch alone and sat alone but that was the old Sharpay the new Sharpay walks with her twin and has a group of wannabees following her and the new Sharpay does not sit alone.

"So when are you going to do that thing you are going to do?" Tay asked making sure Ryan couldn't hear.

"In a sec" I said as I walked over to our new table.

I spotted Gabriella on top of her table about to make some stupid announcement about the chemistry team or so I guess.

"May I have your attention please?" Montez asked as she cleared her throat the lunch room went silent allowing her to talk.

"I know why Sharpay looks as good as she does it is because she worked the streets in New York pretending her daddy lives there but really she is just a prostitute that tries her newest moves on taken boys" Montez shouted the whole lunch room looked at me with disgust.

"That is not true our dad really lives in New York" Ryan said loudly so everyone could hear I cannot believe he just defended me.

"Why would I lie?" Montez asked in her fake little innocent voice.

"Because you're afraid Bolton will leave you for me but you have nothing to fear because I don't want him" I said icy cold.

"Fine but you're still a prostitute" Montez stabbed.

"No-" Ryan began to say but I interrupted him.

"Ry let it go its time to tell the truth" I whispered.

"I'm not a prostitute; truth is our dad owns a huge modeling firm called Evans Modeling and I am their top model duh but when I moved here I just wanted to be one of the kids so I quit modeling and became a nerd you can say but then I had my heart broken so I decided it was time to become me again because being a nerd and trying to fit in isn't me I was born to be a model and live it up everyday" I said loudly so everyone could hear.

"Your dad must have a horrible business then" Montez snickered.

"I get you're jealous because you can never seem to win against me so you continue to try to put me down to make yourself feel better" I stabbed at her.

"The talent show is on Friday let's see who is the better singer" Montez said holding up a bargain.

"See you there" I said bitchy taking her bet.

After that she jumped off of the table and lunch carried on like nothing happened at all but Ryan seemed so pissed like he was surprised she would go that low.

"I'm sorry Shar" he kept saying over and over again making me feel guilty.

"No Ry, I'm sorry because I was going to try to humiliate you in front of everyone because I wanted my revenge on you" I told him the truth.

"What stopped you?" he asked curious.

"You stood up for me for the very first time that's all I ever wanted for you to do was that" I said honestly.

The rest of the week went by fast and before I knew it the talent show was starting. Oh boy I thought this is my chance to stick Montez into the ground but for some reason I have doubt that I won't and I will be the one embarrassed. Montez is the performance before me and I won't be able to tell who did better me or her.

"Next up we have Gabriella Montez singing Untouched by the Veronicas" the annoucer announced.

**Untouched owned by the Veronicas**

_I go ooh ooh, you go ah ah  
L-l-l-la, ah l-l-l-la  
I can la, la, la, l-la, la  
I wanna, wanna, wanna get, get, get what I want, don't stop_

Give me, give me, give me what you got, got  
'Cause I can't wait, wait, wait anym-more, more, more  
Don't even talk about the consequence  
'Cause right now you're the only thing  
That's making any sense to me

Montez finished the song and I have to give her props she did alright but she didn't blow it out of the park.

"Next up is Sharpay Evans singing Picture to Burn by Taylor Swift" the announcer shouted in the microphone I walked onto the stage and took the microphone from him.

"This song is dedicated to the boy who broke my heart none other than Troy Bolton" I said to the dark audience then the song began to play. It's now or never I thought to myself.

**Picture to Burn owned by Taylor Swift**

_State the obvious  
I didn't get my perfect fantasy  
I realized you love yourself  
More that you could ever love me_

_So go and tell your friends  
That I'm obsessive and crazy  
That's fine, I?ll tell mine  
You're gay and by the way_

_I hate that stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck, heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying _

I finished the song and everyone started to applaud loudly I took a bow and walked off stage where Montez is patiently waiting for me to explain or bitch me out either one I'm fine with it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ready for another update? Well the wait is over here is the next chapter.**

**I don't own HSM or any of the original characters **

**xoxoHalo**

**

* * *

**

**Sharpay POV: **

"Sharpay Evans you are cold hearted bitch" Montez said loudly her voice is full of hate.

"I'm not the only one to blame kay? Go bitch out Troy because it was his idea not mine I was fine not talking, seeing, and sleeping with him" I said offended that she is only going after me.

"I was wrong you're just a whore" she stabbed.

"You're right and don't worry I'll stay away from Troy you have my word" I said honestly.

"Your word doesn't mean shit because let's face it you want something that I have for once and that is Troy but sorry he is not for sale" Montez said coldly.

"The winner for the talent show is Sharpay Evans" the announcer's voice boomed from the speakers.

"What did you sleep with the judges too? So you were guaranteed to win?" Montez said her voice ice cold.

I walked onto the stage trying my best to hold back my tears but they won. As I accepted the trophy I can now see the audience all their eyes are locked onto mine disgusted by me winning.

"I don't deserve this trophy so give it to someone else because I'm out of here" I said into the microphone setting the trophy on the stage ground.

I walked off stage to see Montez and Bolton waiting for me both of them staring into my wet tear filled eyes.

"Troy get it over with now" Gabriella said assertive then she walked onto stage to accept the trophy I turned down.

"Shar listen I think its best if-" Bolton began to say but I interrupted him.

"I get Bolton you love Montez not me and all I really am to you is your guilty pleasure and I'm done with you so let me go" I said firmly.

"But Shar-" Bolton began to say again.

"No I am nothing to you expect your personal whore and I can't do this anymore it hurts too much" I said before walking away.

I grabbed my stuff and drove home like usual my mom is out still. However Ryan is home and as much as I don't want to face him scared of what he will say he is all I have left because I doubt Taylor will still be my friend after all of this.

"How long?" he asked.

"Two months" I said looking down at the tile on the floor.

"Shar-" I cut him off.

"Please don't call me Shar it reminds me of him" I begged.

"Kay Pay where are you going this time?" Ryan asked seriously.

"I don't know probably back to New York live with dad for the rest of my high school years" I said unsure.

"You might want to reconsider that" our dad said stepping into the kitchen.

"Daddy! What are you doing here?" I asked in awe seeing him at our house.

"Well I thought it is time to come home and be a family again" he said proudly.

"You couldn't have came at a better time" I said sarcastic.

"Pay start over new forget about Troy and live your life how you want to" Ryan said supportive.

"Ry thanks and I think it is time for the theater to meet the Evans twins" I said with a smirk.

"Know you're talking" he said happily.

* * *

**Fast forward three months**

From then on I forgot all about Bolton I quit the basketball team to pursue acting and I never thought I would say this but I fell in love with the theater. Eventually the rumors died down along with all the hate letters and of course the creepy calls saying "You'll pay for what you did" and surprisingly Taylor stayed my friend through it all along with Kelsey. Ryan and I are more than good we're fantastic and I love him so much as a brother that is; however Gabriella and I still hate each other more on her side than mine. Everything for once in my life is close to perfect and the best outcome of all the drama is Zeke my boyfriend I love him so much and I know he loves me too. Well I was sure he was the best boyfriend any girl could ask for until a couple weeks ago when he got all hostile that's when I began to become suspicious.

"Girls I have a gut feeling Zeke is cheating on me" I whispered to Kelsey and Taylor at lunch.

Luckily for me Zeke sits by his teammates which allows me to talk about him at lunch but poor Ryan has to hear about it 24/7.

"He can't be you are just nervous" Taylor said confidently.

"Nervous about what?" I asked confused.

"Telling him you love him or moving onto the next level" Taylor said with a 'duh' tone in her voice.

"I don't know its just that he has been so hostile lately and I just don't know" I said unsure Zeke is cheating on me or I am over criticizing everything.

The bell rang and we all walked separtely to our next class; I walked past a lonely classroom and I would have kept walking but I heard familiar voices chattering.

"Zeke you have to sleep with that whore and then publicly dump her saying she wasn't good in bed" Montez said demanding.

"Listen I don't want to hurt her, she has been through so much and-" Zeke was interrupted by someone.

"No excuses just do it kay?" Montez said sternly.

"Oh and Ryan pressure her into doing it with Zeke" Montez said then I heard them all get up and walk towards the door.

"Sharpay what a surprise" Zeke said loudly so the others could hear him and hid so I couldn't see them.

"I trusted you with everything and this is what I get? Zeke I thought you were different same goes for you too Ryan" I shouted so he could hear me.

"I told you to not mess with me slut" Montez said as she brushed past me.

"That's it" I said throwing my books on the floor.

I grabbed the back of her shirt and tackled her to the ground we started fighting not pussy fighting I'm talking about beating the shit out of the other. I felt muscular arms grip my waist and pull me off of Montez.

"Put me down I need to rip her apart" I yelled.

"Sharpay calm down" Coach Bolton said standing in front of me.

"No she has ruined my life I won't calm down" I declared clenching my teeth together.

The arms are still around my waist they let Montez go and she got to walk off to her next class as I stand here furious and full of revenge.

"Troy you can let Sharpay go she is calm now" Coach Bolton order.

I turned around and slapped Troy then I walked out of the school vowed to return one hell of a bitch and that is a promise.

* * *

**Review please =) This story is getting very juicy I might have to put up the next chapter today but it depends on the reviews I get.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm impatient so here is the next chapter already.**

**I don't own HSM or any of the original characters **

**xoxoHalo**

**

* * *

**

**Sharpay POV: **

What would East High ever do without me? I ask myself this question everyday because a part of me wants to think everyone will collapse without the Ice Queen holding them together yet again may be they will do better with me gone along with the drama but then again that would not be fun at all to let East High go. No I have to get my revenge on the people who hurt me and the first person I'll start with is Ryan and little Montez. Zeke I'll save for later because I don't know much about his life to really get to the embarrassing stuff. I picked up my I-phone and dialed his number.

"Hello?" he asked more than stated.

"Troy come over to my house I have to tell you something it is important" I said into my I-phone then I hung up before he could say another word.

Now all I have to do is sneak into Ryan's room and set up a undercover camera so I can spy on him and if my suspicions are right then I will have crushed both Ryan and Montez at the same time. I sneaked into Ryan's room and hid the camera which has full power so I know it will last for awhile then I walked back into my room. Where I saw Troy waiting out on my balcony to open the locked door so he can come into my room at least I know one thing for sure Troy is smart enough to not use the front door because Ryan could have seen him and that would be my worst nightmare.

"What is it Sharpay?" he asked impatient.

"Will someone is in a crabby mood" I said pretending to be hurt.

"You're the one who slapped me and then an hour later you're calling me saying you need me" Troy stated the truth.

"You're right and I'm not sorry about slapping you because you deserved it" I said honestly.

"So why am I here? You're the one who told me were over countless times" he said annoyed.

"Well I just wanted you to know wither or not your girlfriend is cheating on you with my brother" I hissed when I said brother.

"Why do you care?" he asked serious.

"Because it sucks when someone cheats on you or even worse uses you" I said truthfully.

"Uh thanks I guess? May I ask you why you fought Gabby?" he asked gently.

"Turns out Zeke was using me because Montez order him to ask me out, sleep with me, and publicly humiliate me in front of everyone by saying I wasn't good in bed" I told him what happened.

"Shar I'm so sorry" he said sympathetic.

"The worst part is that Ryan was in on it too, he never really meant all the things he said and I just can't believe he did that to me-I mean how could he? I'm his sister" I cried.

Troy wrapped his arms around me and I buried my face into his chest and just cried. He held me there and for the first time in a long time I felt loved once I was done crying he let go and we watched my tv as Ryan entered his room with Montez trailing behind him.

"Gabby I'm sorry our plan didn't work" Ryan said apologetic.

"Shut up and just kiss me" Montez said flirtatious; god I think I'm going to barf watching this.

I was about to grab the remote and shut the tv off but Troy beat me to it; I turned to look at him. His face is in shock like he has been frozen in time I can see he is in denial.

"Troy are you okay?" I asked worried as I waved my hand in his face.

His sudden movement shocked him he pinned me on my bed and started kissing me hard and passionately. He started to undo the buttons on my shirt but he stopped abruptly and looked me in the eyes I nodded and he carried on taking off my clothes. 'This night is going to magical and in the morning we will finally be together' I thought. I woke up the next morning alone in my bed naked the sheets are my only covers; I got up and pulled on my clothes. I was about to walk out of my room to search for Troy but then I saw it his letter. It read:

_Dear Sharpay, _

_Last night is the last straw I love Gabriella not you. I'm sorry but all you really are is my second choice in the morning Gabriella and I worked it all out and from now on we're going to be faithful to each other. Don't worry she is not going to say another word to you or about you I promise you that. _

_Troy_

I slid down the wall and cried like I never cried before. I vowed to myself and I broke my own promise now I'm paying the price like usual after a couple minutes I got furious and changed my clothes again, did my hair, and makeup then I drove to school.

"Sharpay, Zeke is looking for you" Taylor warned me.

"Thanks for the heads up but I have to get to class" I said walking away.

**Fast forward two months**

I was sitting in homeroom alone thinking about everything and then I had this pain coming from my stomach. I ran to the girls bathroom and threw up I sat in the stall afterwards and questioned myself if I am sick or even worse pregnant with Troy Bolton's baby. I can't remember the last time I had my period so the best solution is to get a pregnancy test and find out the hard way.

* * *

**Review please =) Question if Sharpay is pregnant do you all want a sequel?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Obessed with this story. **

**A/n for my story they are all sophomores not juniors.**

**I don't own HSM or any of the original characters **

**xoxoHalo**

**

* * *

**

**Sharpay POV: **

How can this be? I asked in my head I mean this has to be wrong I can't be pregnant I'm only sixteen! Okay deep breath Sharpay now this could work to my advantage I mean there is only a week left of school and I'm not showing yet so that is a good thing then I will go to the end of the school party at Kelsi's and pretend to go into a room with a random guy so Troy can't argue he is the dad of my baby as my back up plan in case someone finds out. I'm a genius and since it is going to be summer I can go away with my mom to our Hawaii vacation home and spend my pregnancy there and not anywhere near Albuquerque which is amazing because no one can say I was pregnant. Now comes the hard part telling my parents I am pregnant and that the daddy is not even my boyfriend just my guilty pleasure.

"Mom? Dad? I have to tell you something it is very important" I said nervously.

"What is it pumpkin?" my dad asked innocently.

"Well its kind of a funny story-" I began to say but my mom caught me off.

"Oh I love funny stories" she said excited.

"Well may be not this one because I-I" I stammered; I just can't finish the rest its too hard.

"Spit it out honey" my dad said sternly.

"I'm expecting" I said flawlessly.

"A present?" they asked confused.

"No" I stated briefly.

"What are you expecting?" my mom asked impatient.

"Fine here it is I'm pregnant and I never wanted this to happen especially with him I loved him but he didn't love me at all I was just his guilty pleasure" I said quietly.

"What do you mean by guilty pleasure?" they asked confused.

"You know shag partner? Sex slave?" I said ashamed.

"We know we just wanted it to be something else besides just that" my mom said nicely.

"Well how else would I have gotten pregnant?" I stated the obvious.

"Who is he-the father that is?" my dad asked.

"Troy Bolton" I mumbled.

"What did you say? Come again?" my dad asked assertive.

"Troy Bolton" I said louder.

"Isn't he dating Gabby?" my mom asked curious.

"Yes but listen mom I know what I did was wrong please don't punish me I think I have been punished enough" I said seriously.

"Of course not now it is time to tell Ryan about all of this" my dad said turning around.

"No! He can't know he will tell the whole school" I said quickly stopping him in his tracks.

"Baby what do you want us to do? He will know you're pregnant as the weeks go on" my mom asked the question I was dying to answer.

"We'll tell him you're pregnant and just you and I will fly to our vacation home in Hawaii then the weeks can drag on there and he will never know the truth" I said proudly.

"Alright then it is settled now go change you have to go to school" my mom said strictly pushing me to the staircase.

"I'm already dressed for school" I said turning around for the door.

"Well of that news has taken a lot out of me" she sighed heavily.

"What news?" Ryan asked as he walked for the door.

"Mom's pregnant" I said cheerfully then I opened the door and drove off to school leaving him to catch his own ride.

* * *

**Fast forward to the end of the school year party. **

"Hey Shar you look good but why are you wearing black? Its the end of the school year party not the death sentence" Kelsi said motioning to my dress.

"It goes with my mood" I said flatly then I walked over by Troy.

"Hey Shar you look good so have you found a boyfriend yet?" he asked over joyed.

"Its Sharpay and I don't want a boyfriend I love shag partners better" I said seductively.

"Well you know Sharpay, Gabby is not here so we can you know" he said flirtatious.

"Sorry I only do good shag partners now" I said icy cold then I walked away.

I looked over my shoulder to see if he was still watching me and he is so I walk over to some guy and start a conversation. Luckily for me this guy is so wasted I pretended I wanted sex then I left before he could lay on hand on me. Now the hard part comes to leave everyone and give birth to a special little baby.

* * *

**I know its short but I wanted to end this way because now I am switching it over to Troy's POV and the sequel won't start until after the Wildcats graduate from high school. **

**One more thing review pretty please?**


	11. Chapter 11

Troy Bolton is many things the all star basketball player turned superstar performer but he is so much more than the labels his is a lost soul. Troy can't fall in love because he doesn't know what love feels like but he sure does know what puppy love feels like because that is what he has with Gabriella but he desperately wants to fall in love real love. When the summer came Troy was certain that Sharpay would wander back to him apologize and satisfy his needs but that would never happen because Troy quickly found out that Sharpay flew away to Hawaii with her pregnant mother. Troy doesn't know why but he misses her not just because Gabby refuses to satisfy his needs but he misses Sharpay's smile, laugh, eyes, and humor, everything about her, he misses. Troy heads over to Ryan's house to play some basketball with all the guys and he wonders if just may be Sharpay is back yet considering school is starting again in a week.

"Hey Troy come on in" Mr. Evans said bitterly.

"Thanks" Troy said.

"The boys are out back" Mr. Evans said again in a bitter tone.

"Um thanks" Troy said as he pushed his hands in his pockets and head out back.

Mr. Evans was right all the guys are here and ready to play. First they all greet each other with high fives and then they pick teams of course both Troy and Chad are the captains for the little scrimmage.

"I choose Ryan" Troy announced.

"I choose Jason" Chad declared. They went back and forth from there switching off.

"Zeke"

"Jason"

"Chubs"

"Willie"

"Goni"

"Manuel"

All the teams are set and they decide to shoot for ball to see what team gets ball first. Troy's team gets the ball first and they end up winning 11-9. Exhausted all the guys sit down and sip on their water and finally the topic of Sharpay pops up.

"So where is your sister again?" Chad asked out of the blue.

"Hawaii with my pregnant mother" Ryan said disgusted with the last part.

"When is she coming back?" Troy asked finally gaining the courage to ask his dying question.

"Not until my mom has the baby because she can't just leave when my mom is that much pregnant or something like that so she is going to be home-schooled" Ryan told him the truth.

"May be all the heat will melt away her coldness" Chad snickered; everyone laughed but Troy.

"She is not that bad" Troy said defensive.

"Try living with her" Ryan said harshly and all the guys laughed again.

"You're the one that sold her out" Troy hissed.

"True but I'm not the one that broke her heart and made her leave" Ryan said coldly.

"What do you mean?" Troy asked dazed.

"Isn't is obvious that she loved you and you chose Gabriella over her so she did what she does best and ran away?" Ryan asked Troy curious for his answer.

"I did all of this?" Troy asked baffled.

"Dude I give you so much props" Chad said in envy.

"I-I-I" Troy stammered.

"Are the man" Chad said proudly.

"So when exactly is she coming back?" Zeke asked curious.

"My dad said not until are senior year because it is harder to switch from being home-schooled to being back in a public school or something like that" Ryan said overjoyed.

"So enough about the Ice Queen; have you and Gabby gone to the next level?" Chad asked.

"No, she is holding out on me" Troy said annoyed by his girlfriend.

"Well Tay and I finally did it" Chad said devious that he had finally beat Troy at something.

"Good for you" Troy said uninterested.

"I can't believe you and Gabby haven't done it yet" Ryan said in awe.

"It's not like we both are still virgins its just we haven't done it together yet" Troy said unemotional because he never really cared that much about going to the next level with Gabby anymore.

"I'm going home" Troy announced and walked back inside then out to his car.

From then on Troy would have to live with his choice for the next year until his senior year finally arrived would he be able to woo Sharpay Evans off of her feet.

* * *

Senior Year!

"Man I thought you said she is back" Troy yelled at Ryan mad.

"Who's back?" Gabby asked innocently.

"Sharpay and dude calm down she is back but she isn't coming to school today at least I don't think she is" Ryan said calmly.

"Why not?" Troy asked worried about Sharpay's well being.

"My parents couldn't find a babysitter for Livy so they asked her if she would stay home and watch Livy and Sharpay said yes" Ryan explained.

"Who is Livy?" Gabby asked confused.

"Olivia Hope Evans is mine and Sharpay's little sister" Ryan said to Gabby explaining who Livy is.

"So you call her Livy as in a nickname?" Gabby asked still confused.

"Yes or Liv or Livia" Ryan said in a duh tone.

"What does she look like?" Taylor asked intrigued.

"She has curly blond hair, blue ocean eyes, and she is so cute and totally a mini Sharpay" Ryan said happily.

"So she looks exactly like Sharpay?" Gabby asked interested.

"Well I guess" Ryan said unsure.

"Can we come over and see her?" Gabby asked suspiciously.

"No, no one is allowed over to see her unless they are approved by my mom sorry" Ryan said apologetic.

Ring!

They all walked to their next class all but Gabriella that is she is wondering why Mrs. Evans would be so protective over her child unless it really isn't her's and it is really Sharpay's kid.

"Hm...I wonder" Gabriella said with a evil smirk.

"Are you coming to class?" Troy asked interrupting Gabriella's thoughts.

"Oh right" Gabriella said snapping out of her thoughts and walking off to her next class with her boyfriend of course Troy Bolton.

* * *

**Review next chapter will have Sharpay and Livy in it. Sequel will be coming up soon.**


	12. Chapter 12

**

* * *

**

Sorry for not updating but this is the last chapter.

**5 reviews for the sequel. **

**Enjoy! **

**xoxoHalo

* * *

**

**Sharpay's POV: **

Finally some peace and quiet, I just got Livy down for her nap and now I can finally relax and take a break before having to get up and chase her around the house trying to get her dressed for the day. Don't get me wrong I love her and all but all this mommy thing is such a tiring job, just as a got comfortable to watch my movie the doorbell rang and I quickly got up to open the door before they rang it again and wake up Livy.

"Troy-um what are you doing here?" I asked baffled.

"Ryan said we could come over and see Livy" Troy said, pointing to the gang outside.

"It's Olivia to all of you and Ryan doesn't decide who can see Livy, I do" I said assertive.

"I thought your mom does" Troy noted.

"Well do you see her around? I don't think so" I said icy.

"Listen Shar I just came here to talk to you" Troy said kindly.

"About what?" I asked impatient.

"Us" Troy said nervously.

"There is no us so if you were wondering if we could ever be something its a no" I said harshly.

"Why not?" he asked confused.

"Because I can't get hurt again" I said, 'Or knocked up' I said in my mind.

"I won't hurt after you left I realized I love you so much more than I love Gabriella-" I caught him off.

"You should have realized that sooner" I said coldly.

Just then Gabriella came up to the door and rang the doorbell probably to annoy me.

"Waaa" Livy cried.

"Thanks a lot Montez" I yelled frustrated.

I ran upstairs and picked up Livy then I walked back downstairs to feed her some lunch.

"Oh my gosh she is so cute Shar" Gabriella cooed.

"Stay away from her and it's Sharpay" I said firmly.

"She is a cutie" Tay commented.

"I know right" I said proudly.

"So Shar are you coming back to East High?" Montez asked curious.

"It's Sharpay for the last time and no I'm not coming back to East High instead I'm being home-schooled" I said honestly, placing Livy in her height chair.

"You're not coming back?" Troy asked stunned.

"No, and if you could all do me a favor and leave I have work to do" I said meanly.

They all looked at each other with wide eyes but in the end they left. Now I am with my only baby and I think it is time to tell Ryan the truth.

"What was that all about?" he asked nervously, afraid I might snap again.

I placed down little pieces of a hot dog on the table of the height chair and began to feed Livy.

"Ryan, you should know that mom was never pregnant-" he interrupted me.

"Then how did we get Livy-wait no" he said in shock, finally realizing the truth.

"Yes" I said, getting Livy her sippy-cup.

"Who is the father?" Ryan asked, I questioned to tell him the truth but I can't trust him not yet any way.

"A random guy at a party" I lied.

"I full" Livy said pushing her plate away from her.

I grabbed it and threw it away in the garbage.

"I can't believe it" Ryan stated, I lifted Livy out of her height chair.

"Please don't tell any one" I pleaded, as I let Livy down so I could clean off up her mess.

"I promise" Ryan said, as he picked Livy up and spun her around.

I cannot wait until I finish high school and go off to college to start my new life without Troy Bolton anywhere near my life.

* * *

**Preview for the sequel. **

This takes place after college and Sharpay is in desperate need for a job.

_"Tay I need you to babysit Livy for a few hours because I have an interview and cannot mess this one up" Sharpay said over the phone to her long time best friend. _

_"I'll be right there" Taylor said honestly. _

_Sharpay hung up the phone and looked down at her seven year old daughter who is playing with her barbies. _

_"Mommy, who is my daddy?" Livy asked curious. _

_"I already told you" Sharpay said truthfully. _

_Just then Tyalor knocked on the front door and Sharpay ran off to her car so she could be early for her interview. Sharpay waited weeks for the a response to the job and she finally got the call saying she got the job as the receptionist. _

_"The boss would like to talk to you in his office" a worker told Sharpay. _

_Sharpay nodded and went into the office. _

_"Oh my god" Sharpay gasped. _

_"I was surprised too" he said honestly. _

_"I can't believe you are my boss" Sharpay said in awe. _

_"I am too, long time no see Evans" he said. _

_"Listen Troy, I really need this job so please let's keep this as a professional as possible" Sharpay begged. _

_Troy Bolton agreed and they continued to work side by side without a problem until. _

_"I'm sorry I couldn't find a babysitter for her" Sharpay said apologetic, as she placed Livy down in a chair next to hers. _

_"Who is she?" Troy asked blunt. _

_"Livy" Sharpay said. _

_"I can't believe you don't even remember your own daughter" Livy said in disgust. _

_"My what?" Troy asked baffled. _

_Now the truth is out, how well the ex-lovers work this out? Find out in Truth._


End file.
